Hero
by MaxNAlec
Summary: Logan is captured by White while Max and Alec are forced to flee Terminal City and Seattle.


Disclaimer: Dark Angel does not belong to me but to James Cameron and Eglee (can't remember his first name). No infringements intended, so DON'T sew us please. All characters belong to their respected owners.  
  
Rating: R. It can be rather graphic, not to mention violent and it can possibly be sexual. Also there is coarse language.  
  
Summary: Logan is captured by White and Company making it necessary for Max and Alec to flee Terminal City.  
  
If your a big Logan fan, you might now want to read.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Into the White Room  
  
by: Amber and ArrA  
  
Prolog:  
*************  
  
  
  
The power had been out for the last 10 minutes and the back generator would not work. Logan tried and tried to hook up another battery to re-boot his computer but yet again it didn't work, the batteries weren't strong enough.  
  
He checked the wiring but that didn't seem to be the problem at the moment. His door was going to fall down before long and there was nowhere for him to go.   
  
His room was small, no windows or even vents, no escape. He had always thought that the cameras would give him a heads up and there would be time to get out of the concret maze but they had shut out the power before he had known they were there and now the only thing keeping them out was a concret door. But that wouldn't keep them out for long.  
  
Sparks were coming through the cracks of the door, they were using a blow torch to get it open. It was almost open. Unless he could get the computer started he was a goner.  
  
The blow torch stopped and he heard a man giving out orders. Then some started throwing themselves against the door, one, two, three times and the door fell. Men poored through into the room, guns pointed at him.  
  
The front man pointed his gun and shot. Logan tried to dodge the bullet, but hell, he was just an oridinary little human and there was no where to run and he would never be faster than the bullet.  
  
There was a burning in his left shoulder. He screamed in pain. It felt like tons of needs poking into him and fell on his back. The men surrounded him. Logan looked up at them, they were all he could see. He shuddered and another of the men shot him again, this time in the lower stomach.  
  
"Shouldn't he be out by now," one of the guys asked. Logan shuddered again and screamed in agony. "He'll be out in a minute. It takes longer on some people. Matters how their genes are."  
  
That was all he heard. Logan was out. Dead to the world.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Logan woke up in the dark. All he could was drip, drip, drip. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't work. They seemed to be stiched close. He tried to touch his eyes but them seemed to put stuck or tied down to something. So were his legs. There was no escape.  
  
Logan went into panic mode. What was he going to do? He couldn't escape, he couldn't save his life, he couldn't get back to Max. Yes, think of getting back to Max. She was the light. If he could get to her, she would save him. She always had the strength for him to hold him up. She would be his salvation.  
  
"Mr. Cale," a man stated his name. Like the name was a weapon. Logan didn't realize it but this man who knew his name, knew who he was could use it. His name would be his down fall. "Mr. Cale, I believe you are a very powerful man... beneath your mask, but you see Mr. Eyes Only, your not so powerful when your unmasked. You have NO power here, so your going to do what your told, you will tell me everything you know about 452."  
  
"No," Logan answered, "Max is going to remain a mystery to you. I will not betray her secrets and destroy everything that her... and I have worked for."  
  
"Mr. Cale, you realize that your mouth is open for a reason. You will tell me what I want to know."  
  
"Never, I will not betray Max."  
  
"I beg to differ. Mr. Hues, please complete what you are payed for," the voice told someone who must be standing at the back of the room,  
  
Logan heard someone approache him and shuffle around with something near his head. Then hands firmly pulled his jaws open and his mouth was clamped open further than he thought possible. Something was clamped to one of his teeth and he realized what was happening. Someone yanked and pank shot through his mouth, migrating from the tooth to the rest of his mouth.   
  
Logan shot foward, trying to open his eyes but they were stitched closed shut and it was so painful, his eyes wouldn't budge, pain laced through his entire face now and he started to vomit and shake. The man gave a final pull and the tooth was out. It hurt even more and Logan thought he was going to pass out.  
  
"Are you ready to tell now?" The voice asked. "If your not, I'm going to get Hues here to pull out the rest of your teeth till you tell. If that doesn't work, he'll brake your figures and smash them in a vice. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I will not tell!" Logan tried to shout, although the blood muffled his voice and he choked on his own blood. "I will do anything to keep Max safe and she will come and get me. Max will save me!"  
  
The man laughed, "So naive, just like a child, don't you think Hues?"  
  
"Yes, sir, exactly like a child," Hues replied.  
  
"Take more teeth out, Hues." With that Hues stepped up to Logan and started his work. This time he took his time, chipping the tooth off and the pain renewed, even worse and Logan started to shake with pain.  
  
"Stop that!" the man snarled and punched Logan in the face. That pretty much destroyed him. Logan passed out into a world of black.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Logan woke with a pounding headache. He tried to open his eyes yet again but pain seared through him, he couldn't get used to the fact that he was sightless.  
  
He was no longer tied down but laying on his back on a hard, uneven floor that jagged into his back making him very uncomforable. His teeth ached, he still felt the pain and it wasn't about to go away.  
  
He rolled over in pain and tried to get up but the pain was so intence that he couldn't even support his torso with his arms and he fell back to the floor and to vomit.  
  
He just lay there in his own waste for what seemed like, and were probably hours before he heard footsteps approaching where ever he lay and a door opened.  
  
"Well meet Cale," White said. "Where did you find him Sir? And how?" He asked to someone else.  
  
The man who had been in charge before answered, "Why White it wasn't that hard. We just traced his latest cable hack but it wasn't live but played from a recording set up somewhere else. So we grabbed the guy and tortured him to tell us where Mr. Cale was but he didn't know, but one of our agents was fornuate enough to see Mr. Cale in the street and followed him. We shut off the building's power and cornered him."  
  
"Well, has he spoken yet?" White asked.  
  
"No, that's one of the things I haven't been successful with but he will speak sooner or later," the man answered.  
  
"Later is defenetly to late and sooner might be as well. Un stick his eyes and take him to the white room," White ordered and then Logan heard someone leave who he assumed was White.  
  
All of a sudden Logan was being lifted and he started to panic. He kicked out at people as his hands were pulled back and handcuffed and someone kicked him in the stomach. All he could do was wither as he was carried along, totally helpless but he dragged his feet anyways, as if the extra friction would slow him down and he wouldn't get to the entended destination.  
  
Then his captors were putting his down on a hard floor and then agony! They were pulling the thread out of his eyes and his eyelids were screaming in pain and some of the skin and and the eyelashes had been ripped out and blood started flowing into his eyes stinging him further.  
  
The light hurt his eyes shining on them with intence brightness. He started to make out a white room. That was all it was, just plain white. Then more men entered with a straight jacket and his arms were violently pulled open, sprend apart so the jacket could be fitted to him and then he was gagged with a dirty cloth that seemed to have feci and urine stained to it. Logan started to gag but he could do nothing.  
  
With that the men left him blotting the door behind them.   
  
After about two minutes the buzzing began. At first it didn't bother him but it got louder and louder till he tried to cover his ears but he couldn't since the straight jacket held him so tightly he could hardly move. It started to get so unbearable that he started to scream.  
  
Unforntuatly the walls weren't padded. All Logan could think was to end the buzzing in his ears so he climbed to his feet and charged a wall head first. He hit it hard and a blunt pain filled his head but he was still on his feet, far away from his entended goal, so he turned around pressed his back to the wall and charged the far wall. More pain but he got up and followed suit again and again till after about seven headbutts he finally passed out into a silent blackness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Logan surfaced from the blackness yet again, to find himself in a sterile looking room, strapped to a chair, simular to a dentist's chair. His arms wouldn't budge and he had lost circulation in his wrists and hands.  
  
An old man, White and a man holding a scapule with a pointed face were standing over him. The old man spoke, "I see you are awake again, how does your head feel?"  
  
For the first time Logan realized how his head ached and pounded. He growned, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Tell us where 452 is and you will be left in peace," White replied.  
  
"I've already told you people, I won't tell you anything about Max," Logan screamed. Reality had set in during his time in the white room. Max wasn't coming for him. She had left him for White and his people to tear apart.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Hues, we must get this information out of him forcefully," the old man told the pointed faced man. Mr. Hues approached Logan and tied his fingers down to the arm of the and brought out a hammer. His arm raised and he brought the hammer down on Logan's right thumb and his index finger. Logan screamed with pain but he didn't black out.  
  
"Where is 452?" White drilled. "What is her plan? What are her goals?"  
  
"I will not tell!" Logan screamed.  
  
"Yes, you will," the old man told him. "Mr. Hues, get out knives and be ready to cut his fingers off at a moment's notice."  
  
Mr. Hues went over to a drawer and pulled out a medium knife and approached Logan's shrivelled fingers. "Do you want to keep them or not?" the old man asked.  
  
"Yes!" Logan screamed, he had had enough, his spirit was gone. If Max wasn't going to come for him, if she had abandoned him, he could abandon her and tell them all. It was fair. "She's in Terminal City as you know, in the center of it at the old fire station... it's pretty central. If you go along Pinewood Street to 7th avenue you will come across a fence that isn't well guarded. I was always telling Max it needed more protection but last time I was there, there were only 3 guards in the area."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Cale," the old man said and to White, "Assemble three teams and lead them in through the hole. Kill any transgenics you come across except for the X Series, some of them might be Special like 452 and they have a simular gene makeup to us that might prove valuable."  
  
"Yes Sir," White answered and left.  
  
"Now, untie Mr. Cale's restraints Mr. Hues and take him back to his cell."  
  
Once Logan got back to his dark cell he nursed his broken, untended fingers and thought of what he had done. "You should of come for me Maxie," he whispered into the darkness. He felt bitter about the whole thing, yet a bit bad for giving Max away so easily. It was funny how quickly your feelings could change for a person and then change back to what you felt for them before. The regret was getting bad. Now it seemed like a bad idea giving Max away like that.  
  
Logan could of thought about his decision forever but Mr. Hues came to get him in what seemed like three maybe four hours later.  
  
He was brought to the old man, "Well, your information seems to be correct but 452 and all her transgenic allies seem to have gotten away and hidden deeper in Terminal City. You have served your purpose. Mr. Hues, please take him to the white room and use option 'M' please. Goodbye, Mr. Cale."  
  
Logan was lead away, in a daze, he looked back at the old man but he was walking away down the hall in the other direction and he wouldn't be telling him what was going to happen.  
  
Logan's arms were forced up again and the straight jacket was forced on again. He was thrown back into the white room and then left alone. The temperature started to rise and Logan started to sweat but for a while that was all that happened.  
  
About five minutes later a brown-colored gas and smelt like garlic started pooring into the room and Logan started coughing. Blisters starting appearing on his body, specially around his armpits where he could feel them forming. Then his eyes started swelling and before long they started to burn. After that his skin started to burn.  
  
Logan layed there for hours and hours in a personal hell, slowly going insane, his eyes burning, with the rest of his body. After about 9 or 10 hours like that he finally breathed his last.  
  
Ten minutes after his death, men came and collected his body. His head was cut off and sent to be hung infront of the fire department where Max had been previously hiding in Terminal City and Logan Cale, Eyes Only was finally out of the hair of the corupt American Government. 


End file.
